An Angry but funny Day
by The-ZXY-Friends-Fan
Summary: A funny, pointless fic about Kay. Please r/r!


An Angry Day  
  
(Kay and the real Charity are outside by the bench by the cave when Miguel walks up. Charity's been crying. Tabitha and Timmy are spying from behind a tree as usual)  
Miguel: Guys, what's up? Is something wrong?  
Charity: *cries* Oh, Miguel!!! *cries*  
(Charity runs off into the forest)  
Miguel: What's up with her?  
Kay: Uh, I told her that I love you.  
Miguel: You what? Kay, I can't believe you!  
(he runs off to find Charity)  
Kay: Yet he doesn't care if it's true or not.  
(Miguel runs back)  
Miguel: Uh, wait. You love me?  
Kay: Um, uh, (does that soap opera thing where she doesn't really say anything for like an hour) no, I only said that to hurt her.  
Miguel: Oh! Okay, good!  
(he runs off again)  
Tabitha: Psst! Kay!  
Kay: What?  
Tabitha: I wanted you to know I'm on your side.   
Kay: What do you mean?  
Tabitha: I'm on the Dark Side and I'm a witch. I've been helping you become evil too! And Timmy is a doll. But he recently got turned into a real boy, apparently.   
Kay: You mean I'm evil?  
Tabitha: You sure are.  
Kay: Cool! Do I get any powers? Am I a witch too?  
Tabitha: No, you don't get any powers. And I don't have mine right now either.   
Kay: So what do you do?  
Tabitha: I mainly run around following everyone everywhere. I cause trouble and pain and suffering. Ivy's on my side too. That's why she's so mean; she doesn't give a damn about Sam!  
Kay: What? Ivy's a bi-uh, witch?  
Tabitha: Both. She doesn't cooperate very easily but she's definitely evil.  
Kay: Wicked! Anyone else I know on your side?  
Tabitha: Yep. Reese. But he doesn't like me, and is always trying to expose me.  
Kay: Dude! That kid's such a loser, now I know why!  
Tabitha: Hey!  
Kay: What?  
Tabitha: Don't call us losers, our friends in the basement will hear you and get mad. They'll kill you!  
Kay: I thought you were immortal.  
Tabitha: Of course not! I have a time limit, batting-for-brains. I live for exactly a thousand years, then I die and live in hell forever.  
Kay: Interesting. Anyway, I've got to get back to the house; Mom will be looking for me!  
Timmy: Tell Charity Timmy loves her.  
Kay: What? Eeeeeeeeeeeeeww…you love that?  
Timmy: Hey! Charity is a kind, sweet person. And she will learn to love Timmy too one day!  
Kay: Uh, yeah whatever Timmy.  
Tabitha: Bye Kay!  
Kay: Bye Tabs!  
(Kay runs off to her house. Grace is there sitting on the couch when she gets home)  
Kay: Mom!  
Grace: What is it honey, is something wrong?  
Kay: Tabitha's a witch!  
Grace: What? No she's not, she may be a little strange at times, but she's just a harmless old lady.  
Kay: No she's not! She's a witch! She just told me so herself! And Timmy IS a doll! And Ivy's a bit-uh, witch too! And Resse!  
Grace: Honey, I think you need to calm down. Where would you get such silly ideas? Nobody's evil.  
Kay: Mom, listen to me! Tabitha just told me this! And she wants me to be evil too!  
Grace: Okay dear, how about I get you into bed and bring you a nice, hot plate of Tomato Soup Cake?  
Kay: No! First, I'm not going to bed, it's 1:30 in the afternoon! And second, your Tomato Soup Cake is gross! Whoever heard of a cake with tomato soup? That's just wrong! I'm not eating it!  
Grace: What? I thought you liked my Tomato Soup Cake.  
Kay: Nobody likes it except for that sissy John! And he's not your son! Ivy blackmailed David into all those things you insist aren't true.   
Grace: Kay, John is a perfectly nice person. He's not a sissy.  
Kay: Of course he is, he likes your Tomato Soup Cake! That stuff is toxic!  
(just then Antonio walks through the door)  
Kay: Oh, Antonio! That's right Mom, Antonio, as in, Antonio Lopez-Fitzgerald! The one who walked out on his family!   
Grace: What?  
Antonio: Oh no!  
Kay: I have two things to say to you, BRIAN! First, her name is SHERIDAN! Not Diana you loser! Second, SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU! SHE LOVES LUIS!   
Grace: What has gotten into you Kay?  
Kay: Oh, I don't know, maybe I've eaten too much Tomato Soup Cake! Antonio, you should try it! It's toxic, just like you! (pause) Okay, I'm done. Just had to get that out of my system.  
(the audience claps)  
THE END!!! =) 


End file.
